


Random Acts of Kindness

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Random Acts of Kindness

It’s a very warm day, and both the Riviera and the GTO are parked outside, as both Ray and Ray had finally taken his advice to take advantage of beautiful spring weather this morning. Fraser thinks that he should perhaps reward them for being so good-natured as to walk to work.

A little over an hour later he’s rid himself of his cold, damp t-shirt, the sun is warm on his skin, and both cars are meticulously washed and waxed. It’s not normally how he would choose to spend a day off, but he’s looking forward to their reactions.

Fraser reconsiders when, just a few minutes later, they’re both walking up the sidewalk and stop in their tracks, Ray Vecchio nearly tripping over Ray Kowalski. Fraser frowns and looks from the vehicles to their respective owners. He thought that he had meticulously washed and waxed to perfection, but perhaps he had missed a spot, or done something incorrectly…

“Benny,” Ray Vecchio clears his throat. “Do you have any idea how you look?”  
Fraser knows that he still has soap suds on his arms and chest, and he’s wearing old jeans that are faded and ripped and sliding down his hips somewhat, and his hair is sticking up at odd angles. “Well I imagine I look rather disheveled, Ray, but I have been working outside, as you can see.” Fraser is feeling slightly indignant that his efforts have gone unnoticed.

**  
Fraser is feeling something slightly different a few minutes later, as he’s bracing himself against the wall, enjoying the attentions of both of his partners. He can barely concentrate enough to decipher the words that Ray Vecchio is murmuring, because every time Ray thrusts into him, he pushes him further into Ray Kowalski’s warm and eager mouth. “Dammit, Benny, one of these days I am going to fuck you right over the hood of the Riv.”

“Please, Ray. There are children who live in this neighborhood.” Fraser whimpers as Ray Kowalski pulls off long enough to add to the conversation.

“That’s why we have a garage, Frase. We’re only in here because of the air conditioning.” He paused. “And because I really wanted to suck your cock.”  
Fraser thinks he’s going to have to wash the cars more often.


End file.
